The present invention is related to a chair mechanism, especially for office chairs and larger arm chairs.
The tendency in the development of especially office chairs is office chairs having higher and broader backs. In this connection the demand arises for a stronger securement of the back to the chair mechanism below the seat than the case is for usually used chair mechanisms of today.
With the chair mechanism according to the present invention a mechanism is provided where a wide and high back is securely supported as the back is secured with two back supports arranged at a distance from each other, as opposed to the normal design for such chairs where only one back support is connected with the mechanism. This is achieved with the mechanism according to the present invention as defined with the features stated in the claims.